Souviens-toi
by Cristal noir
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Remember" de Cherry Tiger. HiruMamo de A à Z. Dans un monde parallèle où même son carnet de menaces ne fonctionne pas, Hiruma doit aider Mamori à retrouver ses souvenirs perdus avant qu'il ne la perde pour toujours. AU. Crossover. HiruMamo. Plus de détails à l'intérieur.


**Cherry Tiger :**

**Eyeshield 21 (Tsubasa crossover)**

Les personnages utilisés ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, c'est-à-dire Riichiro Inagaki et Yuusuke Murata pour Eyeshield 21 et CLAMP pour Tsubasa/CCS.

**Résumé : **Anezaki Mamori se réveille et réalise qu'elle a atterri dans un monde différent sans aucun souvenir de qui elle était. Avec l'aide d'un démon blond familier et une mystérieuse femme, elle fait un voyage pour découvrir la vérité derrière cette condition et retrouver ce qu'elle a perdu. Crossover. Surtout Eyeshield 21. HiruMamo.

**Note : **Oh mon dieu, c'est réellement arrivé… Est-ce que j'ai réellement écrit ça ? Hahaha ! Je voulais vraiment chasser cette idée et la travailler… l'année prochaine. Mais quelque chose m'a inspiré et fait travailler dessus maintenant. J'expliquerai plus à la fin du chapitre. Lisez juste le début de ma fic dans un premier temps. En espérant que vous aimerez !

Je mets ça dans la catégorie Eyeshield 21 pour l'instant. Une fois la fic finie, je la mettrai en crossover. Notez qu'il y a des éléments de Tsubasa/CCS/Kobato/xxxHolic qui prennent place dans cette fic, mais c'est définitivement une fic d'Eyeshield 21. Soyez indulgents pour ça !

**Cristal noir :**

**La fic en elle-même est au présent. Mais je dois avouer que, la trouvant plus jolie en Français au passé, j'ai changé le temps de narration. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, mais je la trouve bien mieux comme cela.**

**Je vous assure que c'est bien un HiruMamo. Je ne connais pas les autres mangas qu'elle cite, mais ça ne m'a en rien gênée pour comprendre l'aventure d'Hiruma et Mamori.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Il faisait froid ici... et noir. Vraiment noir.

_Elle leva sa main gauche et sourit à la bague en argent qui ornait son quatrième doigt. Une voix lui parvint de derrière. « Donc… »_

_Elle ne se retourna pas. Mais elle savait qu'il était là, souriant. « Donc… » Répondit-elle, incapable de cacher le sourire de son visage._

Il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir de moyen de s'échapper, ici. Peut-être que c'était la meilleure solution. De rester coincée ici de cette manière…

_« Je vois que tu l'aimes réellement », lui dit-il._

_« Je l'aime », dit-elle, « pour ce qu'elle signifie ». Elle sentit son bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille par derrière, et sa tête reposer gentiment sur son épaule droite._

_« Et sais-tu ce qu'elle signifie ? » lui demanda-t-il, son souffle chaud chatouillant son oreille._

_Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par la sensation qui la submergeait. « Oui… », murmura-t-elle, « nous serons toujours… »_

La sensation mourut. Elle était seule. Elle avait fait ce rêve de nombreuses fois. Il finissait toujours de cette manière. Et elle l'oubliait toujours tout de suite après… Mais pas cette fois.

Cette fois, les sensations et les souvenirs de ce rêve persistèrent. Ici, dans cette noirceur, où elle avait l'air d'avoir absolument tout perdu, elle pouvait maintenant se rappeler d'un souvenir qu'elle avait attendu depuis énormément de temps.

Et sentit qu'il s'échappait à nouveau. Elle protesta, comme une enfant à qui on confisque son jouet, et essaya durement de préserver ce sentiment, de ce seul moment qui lui assurait qu'elle possédait quelque chose…

Mais tout était parti. Le souvenir, les sentiments, les sensations, tout était parti. Et elle se laissa de nouveau envahir par cette noirceur qui la submergeait.

Il n'y avait rien ici. Il n'y avait rien à quoi se raccrocher ici. Tout ne signifiait plus rien maintenant.

Tout ne signifiait rien…

…

BANG !

Elle s'éveilla. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent rapidement, mais elle ne pouvait toujours rien voir. Etait-ce son imagination ? Quel était ce bruit ? Ce son allait-il disparaître et ses souvenirs enlevés de nouveau ?

BANG !

Ca recommençait ! Mais son corps ne pouvait pas bouger, et elle ne pouvait toujours rien voir.

« Hey, toi ! »

_Moi ? _pensa-t-elle. _Est-ce que quelqu'un m'appelle ?_

« Combien de temps comptes-tu rester embourbée ici ? »

_Embourbée ? Je suis… embourbée ?_

BANG !

Soudainement, de la lumière lui envahit les yeux. Elle les ferma immédiatement, se remettant du choc. Puis elle cligna des yeux et put finalement voir ce qui était en train de se passer.

Un gars, grand et mince, se tenait devant elle. Probablement 17 ou 18 ans. Il avait des cheveux blonds décolorés, des oreilles d'elfe ornées de piercing, et il arborait un rictus. _Est-ce que c'est à moi qu'il sourit ? _« Je t'ai enfin trouvé… » dit-il, et elle remarqua que son rictus se changea en un vrai sourire pour un très court instant. Mais elle était perdue. _Me trouver… ? Mais… Qui suis-je ?_

_Qui est ce garçon ?_

« Combien de temps veux-tu rester là-dedans? »

« Hein ?... » s'entendit-elle dire. La sensation d'arriver à dire quelque chose la choqua un peu. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas parlé ? Etait-elle simplement en train de rêver pendant tout ce temps ? Elle essaya de bouger, mais réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait toujours pas le faire. Elle baissa la tête… et eut le souffle coupé.

Son corps entier était recouvert par une substance noire et épaisse, qui surgissait du sol autour d'elle. Elle voulut crier, mais sa gorge était sèche.

« Ne bouge pas… » entendit-elle le gars lui dire. Elle cligna des yeux et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le garçon, et remarqua qu'il était en train de pointer une arme sur elle.

« Attends… » dit-elle mais sa voix était rauque. Elle était terrifiée. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qui était en train de se passer. Pourquoi était-elle enveloppée par cette substance noire et gluante ? Pourquoi un gars était-il en train de pointer une arme sur elle ?

Pourquoi était-elle ici pour commencer ?

Elle entendit un clic et vit le gars viser droit sur elle, et eut une forte envie de pleurer. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver… ça ne pouvait réellement pas arriver. Juste lorsqu'elle était sur le point de fermer les yeux, ne voulant pas voir la démence se trouvant devant elle, elle remarqua son regard. Ses yeux verts plongeant droit dans les siens avec tant d'intensité qu'elle ne pouvait détourner le regard.

BANG !

Elle cria, s'attendant à une quelconque forme de douleur. Mais elle ne sentit rien, et quand elle regarda son corps, elle remarqua que sa main gauche était maintenant libérée de la substance noire. « Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu… » dit-il, son rictus en place. « Tu n'as pas envie de sortir de là ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre… mais elle hésita. La substance noire avait l'air de lui drainer autant d'énergie que possible, l'affaiblissant et l'amenant à fermer les yeux et à ignorer la scène en face d'elle. Tout oublier… tout ne signifiait rien…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, remplissant ses poumons d'un air qu'elle n'avait jamais respiré auparavant. Cela lui donna suffisamment de force pour penser. Tout n'était que confusion dans son esprit, tout semblait vide. Mais elle se souvenait de cette sensation d'avoir tout perdu… et à quel point elle ne voulait plus ressentir cela de nouveau.

Il y avait sûrement quelque chose qui valait la peine de s'en souvenir.

« Aide-moi… » murmura-t-elle, regardant droit dans ses yeux verts.

Son rictus grandit. Il recommença à la viser et commença à tirer sur son bras gauche, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement libre. Mais la substance noire recommença à gagner du terrain sur sa peau, menaçant de la consumer une nouvelle fois. Elle cria, essayant de garder sa main gauche libre en essayant d'atteindre le gars.

Il se saisit de sa main gauche avec ses deux mains et commença à tirer. La substance la tenait résolument, et pendant qu'il tirait, elle sentit pleins d'étranges sensations qui montaient en elle. Elle pouvait entendre quelqu'un crier, appeler… hurler… des voix surgissant dans sa tête. Elle pouvait sentir énormément de peur, colère… tristesse. Mais à chaque à-coup du gars, ils disparaissaient.

La moitié de son corps était libre maintenant. Sa main droite arriva à saisir ses mains à lui, pour qu'elle aussi puisse aider à se sortir de la substance noire. Lentement, et avec beaucoup d'efforts, elle s'extirpait vers sa liberté. Puis, sans prévenir, l'adhérence lâcha, la faisant basculer en avant sur le garçon.

Son corps était incroyablement faible, mais elle pouvait toujours avoir des sensations. Elle sentit les bras du garçon s'enrouler de façon protectrice autour d'elle. C'était chaud… et rassurant. « Ça vient… » murmura-t-il soudainement de façon pressante. Il s'assit et l'assit doucement sur le sol. Puis il se releva, cette fois-ci tenant deux armes, une dans chaque main, visant la substance noire qui était maintenant en train de se répandre, menaçant de les engloutir tous les deux.

A chaque balle qu'il tirait, la substance noire reculait, mais n'abandonnait pas. A la place, de longs bras noirs apparurent, se dirigeant vers le garçon, essayant de le saisir. Il s'écarta vivement, et tandis qu'elle le regardait, elle réalisa qu'il essayait de capter l'attention de la créature pour qu'il l'oublie elle.

Elle essaya de se relever, mais ses jambes étaient tremblantes. Elle regarda aux alentours. Il n'y avait rien ici. Ni bâtiments, ni murs… Juste une étendue infinie de lumières qui changeaient de couleurs et qui donnaient des illusions de formes.

Presque comme un rêve.

CRASH !

Sa tête se retourna rapidement vers le gars et elle lâcha un petit cri lorsqu'elle vit que la créature était parvenue à se saisir de sa jambe. Une de ses armes était tombée hors de portée, mais il avait toujours l'autre arme, il tira donc sur le bras et arriva à se libérer. Mais c'est avec horreur qu'elle vit la créature grossir comme si toute cette résistance était en train de l'énerver profondément.

_Je dois faire quelque chose…_ Pensa-t-elle. _Je dois l'aider…_

Elle chercha autour d'elle, espérant trouver une arme, mais il n'y avait vraiment rien à trouver. Ah, tout ça était inutile ! Elle regarda le gars et paniqua à l'idée qu'il puisse être englouti comme elle l'était un peu plus tôt. Perdu, sans espoir… _Je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver… Je ne peux pas…_

_Que quelqu'un… m'aide…_

« Tu as envie de te battre ? »

Elle cligna des yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle aperçut une silhouette, apparaissant et disparaissant dans le paysage. Elle se leva sur des jambes tremblantes et s'avança vers elle. Sa main, apparaissant et disparaissant, se tendit vers elle, l'invitant à faire de même. C'est pourquoi elle le fit, sa paume tendue comme si elle attendait quelque chose. « Ceci est ton rêve » dit la silhouette, « en conséquence, tu dois être celle qui doit arrêter tout ça ».

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre la signification de ces mots, une épée tomba dans ses mains écartées. Elle tomba à genoux sous le poids de l'arme, serrant la garde de l'épée de ses deux mains. Elle éleva son regard à la recherche de la silhouette, mais elle avait disparu. Soudain, elle entendit un cri et vit que la créature avait maintenant empoigné les deux jambes du garçon.

Elle se leva, les mains serrant fortement l'épée. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qui l'avait poussé à faire cela, ou ce qui lui avait dicté de le faire, mais elle se rua vers eux l'épée à la main. La créature était visiblement occupée par le garçon et ne remarqua pas qu'elle était derrière. Elle sauta là où elle pensait que se trouvait le milieu de la créature et frappa avec la lame de l'épée.

Il y eut un hurlement sonore d'agonie qui n'avait rien d'humain. Une grande force l'envoya valser là d'où elle venait, roulant, et arrachant l'épée de ses mains. En moins d'une seconde, elle se retrouvait sur le dos, complètement vidée… mais elle était sûre que c'était fini.

Pour le moment.

Elle essaya de se relever, mais elle avait l'air d'avoir perdu le contrôle de son corps. Elle ne pouvait même pas garder les yeux ouverts. Etait-elle encore en train de sombrer ? Allait-elle retourner dans cet endroit ?

Elle entendit des pas et une respiration haletante. Ce devait être le gars… Elle cligna des yeux pendant qu'elle essayait de se focaliser sur le visage pour l'instant flou qui se trouvait devant elle, et voulut dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Etait-il blessé ? Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Pourquoi ça s'était passé ? Mais elle n'arriva pas à rassembler assez de forces pour le faire. A la place, quelque chose d'autre surgit dans son esprit. Quelque chose comme un souvenir… l'assaillit.

Elle sentit le garçon soulever la moitié de son corps et la rapprocher de lui. « Ton nom… » murmura-t-il d'un ton pressant. « Est-ce que tu te souviens de ton nom ? »

Elle ne pouvait maintenant plus garder les yeux ouverts. C'était comme s'ils étaient scellés. Elle était en train de glisser vers la noirceur, mais cette fois-ci, elle n'avait plus peur. Elle pouvait toujours sentir la chaleur de ses bras. Tout irait bien maintenant. « Mamori … » murmura-t-elle, avant de succomber. « Anezaki Mamori »

**Cherry Tiger :**

Ne vous inquiétez pas. Le premier chapitre est fait pour se poser des questions. Elles seront résolues. Cela dépendra de comment tournera ma fic. N'hésitez pas à laisser tomber cette histoire et laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez !

Je sais que ce n'est pas flagrant puisqu'il y a une prédominance d'Eyeshield 21, mais ceci est un crossover d'un de mes mangas CLAMP préférés, « Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles » _(Cristal : je suis désolée, je ne connais pas ce manga donc je ne le traduirais pas en Français puisque souvent les titres changent entre les langues...)_. Je révélerai plus tard qui va apparaître (cette personne est apparue dans le premier chapitre pour le moment), mais si vous me connaissez, je pense que vous savez qui c'est.

Cette idée m'a trottée dans la tête depuis des mois maintenant, peu après avoir terminé « The Wicked » _(Cristal : très belle histoire si vous voulez mon avis ^^). _J'avais le début et la fin en tête, mais j'ai réellement peiné pour ce qui serait du milieu. C'est à ce moment-là que les autres éléments se sont mis à entrer en jeu, surtout Tsubasa. Par exemple, avez-vous remarqué les armes d'Hiruma et de Mamori ? Ça a été inspiré par le dessin noir de « Gun Shells and Blades » (regardez dans Deviantart !) c'est pourquoi Mamori possède une épée et Hiruma deux armes à l'aspect terrible. L'idée des deux ayant un aspect menaçant m'a laissé une telle impression que j'envisage de les faire ressembler à ça dès qu'ils combattront (même si de mon opinion, leurs habits ne sont pas aussi cool pour je ne sais quelle raison).

Quand le temps viendra, je travaillerai sur ce qu'il se passe au milieu même si je ne suis pas très heureuse de le faire. C'est une fic insolite ! Vous pouvez déjà sentir les moments OOC venir. Mais l'idée ne partira pas. Et puis j'ai le final à travailler maintenant que j'ai écouté une nouvelle chanson qui a capturé l'essence de cette fic , et je l'ai écouté en boucle pendant que j'écrivais le premier chapitre. C'est la nouvelle chanson de The Chemical's Romance « The Only Hope For Me Is You » (allez l'écouter sur Youtube!). Ouais, c'est vraiment la chanson parfaite pour cette fic, et quand je continuerai à publier mes chapitres, vous verrez pourquoi.

Je serai un peu lente à publier cette fic, puisque j'ai d'autres fics sur lesquelles travailler… ET j'ai prévu de rejoindre NaNoWriMo cette année (oui, je vais me tuer moi-même). Mais je pense que je vais la finir d'une manière ou d'une autre puisqu'elle ne sera pas aussi longue que « The Wicked ». Et avec assez de soutien, je vais vraiment la travailler. Donc, j'espère que vous allez aimer ! (n'hésitez pas à poser des questions sur ce qui vous bloque dans cette fic) et guettez les prochains chapitres ! ^^

**Cristal noir :**

Et voilà un de mes projets qui s'accomplit. Traduire du Cherry Tiger, et en particulier Remember qui reste pour moi sa meilleure fic avec « Gravity » et « Wait for Me ». C'est fait ! ^^

Je vous garantis que ceci est bien un HiruMamo même si je pense qu'en lisant ce premier chapitre et les notes de Cherry Tiger, vous l'avez compris ^^

Ne croyez pas que j'abandonne « Un crime dans la nuit » mais il m'est bien plus long de travailler un chapitre que je dois écrire qu'un que je dois traduire. Et n'ayant que 4 jours de vacances dans l'année (aujourd'hui est mon dernier… snif…) j'ai voulu tout de même vous montrer que je ne vous oublie pas sans pour autant trop empiéter sur mon temps libre ^^

Je vous souhaite donc une EXCELLENTE ANNEE A TOUS !

Hâte de vous retrouver avec des publications régulières !

Cristal


End file.
